Trouble With Sisters
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: While the Starix and the Sonicx are at Alfea they begin to have arguments. When a current argument gets them in trouble,Faragonda sends them away from Alfea to Earth. Will their arguments continue or will they be stuck on Earth forever? Rated T in case


Trouble with sisters

Chapter 1- Drama

Loud crashes from the other dorms were echoing into the Starix's rooms,it was midnight. Voices outside of their dorm echoed in as well. It was the other fairies. Selene was sound asleep while the other girls were in the hang-out room chatting about their sisters. Avril was silent,she hadn't spoke since the noise started. Melanie was the most annoyed one.

"Are they ever going to shut up?". Melanie asked,frowning. Bridgit glared up at her,the girl just rolled her eyes."I don't think so". Alex responded,crossing her arms. Victoria took her PDA out,typing in something. _Beep Beep Beep_ the buttons went,Melanie mentally slapped herself._"To much noise"._ She thought.

"According to my PDA,their going to be arguing for a while..". Victoria sighed,her shoulders slumping. Bridgit sighed and looked towards Sonicx Club's direction. Dang they were annoying. Don't they know others are listening?

Meanwhile with the Sonicx

"I'm going to be the host of the party!". Ashley was screaming.

"No I am!". Aurora insisted.

"Wait!". Ivy yelled,getting everyone's attention."We are in my room fussing about a party and our sister's are in they're room's trying to sleep ,so what do you think that means?". She asked the six others.

"Uh oh". The other girls said,Jade silently walked to the door. Opening it she froze."Uh..". She started."You guys..". She said,the other girls walked over. They to peeked out. Ivy's eyes widen."Sorry..". She whispered."We have a explanation..". Ivy said,disappearing behind the door.

"Um...uh huh.. ,We'll be more quiet..". Ashley said,rubbing her arms in embarssment."We agree ... ." The other girls,said disappearing behind the door with Ivy. Ashley looked in their direction. Hearing a voice she glanced over."You'd better". Her sister,Avril said. Her voice full of anger. Ashley just rolled her eyes and closed the door,the Starix walked back in their room. The door opened again and six girls poked their heads still had her head behind the door."Are they gone?" She asked the girls"Yes."Jade told her,looking at Ivy.

With Starix

"Did you hear that?". Avril asked her friends,her arms crossed. She was leaning against the wall,Bridgit looked in the direction of the door. She shook her head. She hadn't heard anything but silence. Avril had interupted the silence. Melanie,who was beside the redheaded girl,Avril,turned her eyes to the door. She heard a door opening."I think they're sneaking out". She whispered,Alex nodded."I know,follow them?". The dark haired girl asked her six friends,Hannah who was playing with her puppy said."Nah,I'm good here". She said.

"Hmm,an adventure? I'm in!". Selene said,she then stop squealing,"Just as long as there is no mud..". She said. Avril rolled her eyes. She walked back in her room and closed the door,she was tired."Okay jeez,someone's mad". Victoria teased,Avril's door opened again and the girl poked her head out frowning."You shush it!". She demanded,Victoria just laughed.

"Let's go?". Alex asked,standing up. Hannah glared up at her."No". She said walking to her room she shared with Avril,that left Alex,Victoria,Selene,Bridgit and Melanie. The room was silent for a couple minutes. Selene interupted the silence,she didn't want to go."Count me out". She said heading to her room. Alex and Melanie just watched her,Bridgit sighed and followed Selene. If three of her friends were not going she wasn't either. Alex,Victoria and Melanie were left. There was just three of them,it wouldn't be much of an adventure without everyone.

Victoria told the two she wasn't going and went to the room she shared with Alex and Melanie,Musa's daughter followed her. Alex just watched them,looks like it was just her who wanted to go. Deciding not to she followed the two,reaching the wall she turned off the light. With a sigh she looked around the dark room. Afterwards she headed to her room.

With Sonicx

"Ok lets work this out quietly...IM GOING TO HOST!". Aurora made it to where all the girls but Jade were making a lot of made Jade scream. "IVY'S ROOM IVY'S PARTY!" Jade screamed,while glancing at everyone."Yes."Ivy whispered to herself."I heard that!"Aurora Yelled,glaring at her friend. Ivy just laughed,it was her room. Her rules right?."So? It's true". She laughed. Aurora rolled her golden eyes."Whatever", She sighed. Ivy just laughed and snapped her fingers,balloons and other party items appeared.

"That was quick..". Aurora said breathlessly, as a party wraper landed on her face. Ivy smiled and turned on some music. Soon the party had started

Avril opened her eyes to loud music and screams mixed with laughter._Get on with this_ she thought opening her door,she had gotten up a few minutes ago. When she opened the door to her Bridgit and Hannah's rooms,she found her friends opening their doors as well."Seriously?". Selene asked,rubbing the sleep from her eyes,Avril just looked to her friend. Shaking her head she left the dorm room,walking to her sister's dorm room. She knocked on the door. Hard. _**Knock Knock!.**_ She frowned just as her friends came out and stood beside her. "Who's there"Ivy said as if she was telling a joke.

"Not funny Ivy". Avril growled,opening the door. She walked in and glared at the Sonicx girls. A huge argument was about to start

I do not own Sonicx Club,my niece Destiny does. She writes the Sonicx girls part in this stories and I write the Starix's girls parts. :) That is why the Sonicx parts are kinda confusing.


End file.
